As is well known, conventional luggage is available in many different styles and colors as well as in different sizes. Typically, at the time of purchase, a customer selects a luggage size and then a color and style for that luggage. These selections are generally based on the customer's personal preferences. The different colors and styles that a customer has to choose from are based on what the manufacturer has already predetermined for that piece of luggage. Thus, the colors, patterns, and/or styles that a customer desires or prefers are often unavailable. If the customer later desires luggage with different colors and/or styles, they would have to purchase another luggage item. Moreover, many pieces of luggage from different manufacturers are similarly shaped and are available in the same limited number of colors. For example, one common size of luggage is a carry-on type and is sized to fit in an overhead bin of an aircraft. Since these similarly sized and shaped pieces of luggage come in a limited number of colors, it can be difficult to differentiate one piece of luggage from another, particularly on an airport baggage carousel.
As is known, there are a number of different types of luggage constructions. One general type of construction is known as a hard shell type. The hard shell type is typically constructed such that the entire exterior of the piece of luggage is formed from a hard protective material, such as plastic or other suitable material. The hard material that forms the exterior of the hard shell luggage type, is beneficial in that it provides a large degree of protection to the contents of the luggage. However, the hard shell luggage type is typically only available in a limited number of colors and styles that are predetermined by the manufacturer and thus suffers from the disadvantages discussed above.
Another type of luggage construction is generally referred to as soft shell. The soft shell luggage type is characterized by an exterior that is formed of a soft material, such as a fabric or leather. The soft material that makes up the exterior of the soft shell luggage type is typically a soft, flexible material. Additionally, the soft shell luggage type does not have an interior shell or surface over which the soft material is placed. Thus, luggage of the soft shell type is generally collapsible and can conform to its interior contents as well as to the location into which it is to be stored. This type of luggage is advantageous in that it can fit into smaller spaces, is generally lighter, and is less expensive. However, the soft shell luggage only provides minimum protection to the contents placed therein. It also has limited durability, particularly when compared to the hard shell luggage type.
Another type of luggage construction is generally referred to as a hybrid. Hybrid type luggage typically includes a solid shell portion, such as a hard plastic with a fabric material fitted thereover in order to provide a different appearance from the hard shell luggage type. This type of luggage is generally more expensive because it utilizes more material than either of the other types of luggage discussed above. Additionally, it is also typically only available in a limited number of colors and sizes that are predetermined by the manufacturer, which can be undesirable, as discussed above.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a construction for a luggage item that addresses the disadvantages associated with each of the above types of luggage, while maintaining the advantages.